


A Painting of Passion and Blood

by Boredinthehouse



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredinthehouse/pseuds/Boredinthehouse
Summary: When Samantha kills her fiancé, she finds herself involved with the BAU. More specifically, a young doctor by the name of Spencer Reid. She struggles to keep her secret from them, as she pursues a relationship with Dr.Reid.I don't own criminal minds characters or media, I don't own the quotes from Agatha Christie's 'Murder on The Orient Express'.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A Painting of Passion and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger warning? I dont go to much into detail but Samantha’s in a mentally abusive relationship. And as far as descriptions as gore and whatnot go, if you watch criminal minds you should be alright.

"I am not one to rely upon the expert procedure. It is the psychology I seek, not the fingerprint or the cigarette ash."

_\- Agatha Christie, Murder on The Orient Express_

Samantha repositioned the canvas to face slightly more towards where she knew her fiancé would stand, smoothing the long plastic sheet under it. The sheet was an extra precaution, even if she wanted to devote energy to cleaning up she wouldn't have a lot of time to do so. The canvas was splatter painted in various shades of yellow and blue, all it was missing was a little red _paint_.

A pumpkin scented candle burned on the table, which was carefully arranged with wine and some takeout. Everything was precisely as it should be, she had planned this meticulously since the day Fred proposed. Although she was a bit nervous, Samantha Green was more then ready to commit murder. She slipped a gun under one of the couch's decorative pillows and checked her phone for messages.

_Nothing yet._

She was planning to relocate the body near a subway station a few blocks from her apartment and set it up so that it looked like a serial killer, who had been all over the news recently for killing people near subways, had emerged and killed him on his walk home. Fred had initially accepted that Samantha was not ready to share an apartment with him, so he would often leave in the early hours of the morning. Recently he had been less keen on this, viewing the spot next to Samantha in her bed as a prize that rightfully belonged to him as her fiancé. It meant an unpleasant night when he was able to worm his way into her bed. She glanced at the small digital clock she had bought to help her keep time.

_11:43._

He was only an hour and a half late, no biggie as he would so casually put it. Samantha of four weeks ago might've argued, Samantha of today understood the risk. You see, Fred Jackson was a controlling asshole who she had been trying and failing to get away from for the last two years. A month prior he had done the second thing she was most scared of him doing, and popped the question. Since then he had been getting meaner and meaner, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he went off the rails completely. Now to protect the Samantha of tomorrow, the Samantha of today had to stop Fred in his tracks. She waits in her apartment, which was silent apart from her own breathing and the blood rushing in her ears.

She goes over her mental checklist,

_gloves, gun, canvas, wipes, cart._

_gloves, gun, canvas, wipes, cart._

_gloves, gun, canva-_

A key slides into the lock and she sits upright. Fred walks through the door.

_11:56._

"Sorry I'm late, work again. But I'm sure it's no biggie."

Samantha forces a smile as she brings the takeout to the kitchen to microwave it.

_No biggie._

It wasn't to difficult to see Fred was fooling around with someone else. She might've been hurt three years ago, but now she just cared about saving herself and the mystery girl.

_No biggie. No biggie. No biggie._

Later, when Fred drops to the floor on top of the plastic sheet, his blood dripping beautifully red on the canvas behind him, she smiles genuinely. Samantha wraps his body in the plastic, and puts him into the shopping cart.

_1:04._

Right on schedule.

Luck was on her side and she makes it to her car without passing a person. She loads the cart into the back of her car and drives to the station. The roads are empty and a light fog seems to settle over the city.

_It should rain soon._

The sidewalk surrounding the subway is empty, and Samantha works quickly, cutting a hole in the plastic, pouring the blood that had collected under Fred out onto the sidewalk. Then she unwraps the body and drops it on top of the blood. She rolls up the plastic and shoves it back into the cart. As she drives away it starts to rain.

When she gets home she double checks that everything has resumed normalcy before hanging up the painting and showering off a thin layer of sweat.

_1:41._

Her warm bed welcomes her as she has a dreamless sleep for what feels like the first time in forever.

———————

Samantha wakes up well rested to a beautiful Saturday morning. The painting hangs over the table as she drinks her coffee and serves as a reminder that she's safe. She goes about her day, doing a load of laundry and reading _'Murder on The Orient Express'._

_People can do all sorts of terrible things for the right reasons._

Around one o clock she sits and eats a grilled cheese sandwich, thinking about the morality of her actions as well as the passengers on the train. 

Theres a knock on her door.

_Stay calm, you were expecting this._

"Fred? Is that you?" She calls out in a stable voice.

She unlocks the door.

"Fred I-," she fixes her face with a confused frown.

A man with prominent eyebrows and another man clutching the strap of a crossbody bag stand in the hall.

"Miss Green?" Eyebrows speaks.

"Yes? Who are you?"

_Police._

"I'm SA Derek Morgan and this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we would like to talk to you about your fiancé,"

They each flash a badge that reads F.B.I in large letters.

_Well that was unexpected, too attractive to be police I guess._

"May we come in?"

Samantha hesitates and then nods, playing the part of the concerned fiancé as she leads them inside. They sit around her living room for a moment.

"What's this about?"

_Freds been killed._

The young doctor speaks, "your fiancé, Fred Jackson, was murdered last night."

She lets shock and grief roll over her face, "no! It can't be."

The agents allow her a moment to collect herself before they begin questioning her.

Is there anyone who'd want to hurt Fred,

No,

_only me._

If he'd been acting strangely,

No,

_always._

If there was a difference between how he acted around her and others,

No,

_Yes._

These were all questions she'd expected. She did allude to the fact that she suspected Fred was cheating.

No she didn't know who with.

Soon they've run out of questions and get ready to leave. But the painting catches Dr. Reid's eye.

"Thats a nice painting, did you make it yourself?"

Samantha nods, "It was inspired by my relationship."

But _shit_ that might've been the wrong way to phrase it because he gets a strange look on his face for a split second before following his partner out the door.

_It is too soon to refer to your relationship as past tense. Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!You cant afford to be blinded by pretty faces!_

That little slip up combined with the fact that the doctor had clearly taken note of the book she was reading might be enough for him to get suspicious. But if either of them suspected her of anything they hadn't given it away, and she could only hope she was as good at hiding the truth.

————————

Samantha followed the subway murderer case closely over the next few days, just to be sure Fred was still seen as one of his victims. And alright fine, maybe in the short interaction she held with Dr.Reid she felt herself drawn to him. As far as she could tell since they hadn't solved the murders yet the F.B.I should still be around, and surely it couldn't hurt to seek him out again. She's just a girl concerned with getting justice for her fiancés murder.

So Samantha found herself riding the elevator up to where the receptionist had said the BAU was stationed. She was nervous, but prepared. She would ask about the case and thank them for their work before casually mentioning that she and Fred were going to watch the movie adaptation of 'Murder on The Orient Express' at the theater tonight, and now she didn't want to go alone. She hoped Dr.Reid would take the bait. The doors open and she catches a glimpse of the doctor briskly walking past.

"Doctor Reid!" She calls out.

He stops and turns, recognition on his face when he sees her.

"Samantha, hello."

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, no its fine I can spare a minute."

So Samantha walks with him, and they talk about the case. Clearly Spencer cant share much with her, but from what he does say and from his friendly demeanor, they don't suspect her. 

_Alright, now or never._

"I hope you catch him soon, I know its irrational but I cant help but feel he'll pop up out of nowhere and get me too,"

Spencer offers her a sympathetic smile.

"Tonight Fred and I were supposed to see the _'Murder on The Orient Express'_ , but now I just," Samantha lets out a sniffle,

"I couldn't go alone."

After a moment Reid places a hand on her shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"You shouldn't be so worried that you miss out on life. If you'd like I'll see it with you."

 _Bingo_.

Samantha felt bad that she was manipulating the doctor, but the promise of spending time with him was stronger then the guilt. He would meet her outside the theater 20 minutes after 7:00 pm. Her heart was doing flips as she walked back towards the elevator, and she felt truly excited, maybe even happy, for the first time in years. She was finally free of Fred, and she could continue to pursue what made her happy. Maybe even develop a relationship with Spencer.

For the next few hours Samantha was sure she would be able to move on from her troubles and begin a normal life.

She should’ve been more cautious.


End file.
